Noche de Ópera
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Tras una noche en el que el grupo de amigos va a ver cantar a Yuzuki, ciertos malentendidos pueden poner en problemas a dos parejas. Pésimo Summary. Tres capítulos, todas las parejas.
1. Chapter 1

La idea es hacer un fic de tres capítulos, de hecho la idea original era hacer un oneshot pero quiero ver si les interesa la historia y después ir subiendo la continuación.

Este capitulo tiene mas que nada WakaSeo, aunque mas que nada de forma cómica. Espero que lo disfruten.

_Los personaje de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no pertenecen, son obra de Izumi Tsubaki._

* * *

Una noche de Ópera

_Capitulo 1_

Con el teatro lleno y los murmullos bajando, las luces empezaron a apagarse. En el centro del escenario apareció una mujer de pelo castaño con un hermoso vestido.

Wakamatsu se encontraba en los primeros asientos, impaciente esperaba que la lorelei comenzara a cantar. Como es costumbre, ni bien empezó a hacerlo se quedo profundamente dormido; su sueño no duro mucho ya que unas pequeñas manos empezaron a zarandearlo, al abrir los ojos noto que el teatro se encontraba en silencio salvo unos cuantos murmullos dirigidos hacia él y a la persona que se encontraba en el escenario.

Al frente se encontraba Yuzuki con un atuendo de ángel y una risa de demonio, según parece ni bien el se había dormido ella detuvo su canto en un ataque de risa.

Nada cohibida, la cantante principal se apretaba el estomago y reía de tal forma que el sonido resonaba por todo el teatro. Su mirada, obviamente, estaba puesta en él.

—¡Eh! ¡Waka, Waka! —grito mientras lo señalaba— ¿Tienes sueño?

Dos niñas pequeñas de unos 5 años lo zarandeaban de ambos lados, ambas eran un idéntico calco de la cantante.

—Papá, que cruel—hablaban al unísono—que vergüenza, que vergüenza.

Wakamatsu ya acostumbrado les dio una sonrisa en señal de disculpa, al momento Seo volvió a cantar y él se quedo dormido a mitad de la charla. Las niñas aprovechando la oportunidad saltaron de sus asientos y empezaron a correr entre las personas concentradas en el canto.

Un par de asientos detrás un hombre que solo podía considerarse un gigante noto a las niñas revisando el bolso de una mujer, le llamo la atención a su esposa y se las señalo.

—Ya empezaron.

—¿Otra vez? No entiendo porque Wakamatsu insiste tanto en traerlas—con un bufido, empezó el acostumbrado camino para controlar a las impetuosas gemelas, antes de alejarse le dijo unas palabras a Nozaki— Avísale a Hori, táctica 8-12.

Nozaki toco el hombro de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, ella en respuesta se tiro para atrás y le dio un codazo a su pareja. El hombre de estatura mas pequeña que su pareja miro con su acostumbrada mirada de enojo, el gigante le señalo a Sakura agazapada y con un gruñido este fue a acompañarla.

Kashima al ver alejarse a Hori apretó el apoya brazos, últimamente le estaba disgustando ver a su esposo con Chiyo.

...

¿Que tal? ¿Muy corto?

Perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografías, mi word no corrige nada :(

Soy mala para escribir historias largas, espero sus comentarios y/o criticas. La idea es meter a todas las parejas y cuando digo todas, me refiero a TODAS ya que me encanta cada pareja que creo la autora.

Mi primer historia de Gekkan!


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin saco el segundo capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto. Acá seria donde empieza de verdad la historia, el anterior fue mas bien un prologo. Igual la historia no va a ser tan larga pero le va a acompañar otro capitulo.

Lo puse como algo obvio, pero por las dudas

"pensamiento"

* * *

Una noche de Ópera

_Capitulo 2_

A veces odiaba ser tan pequeña.

Al poder esconderse mejor entre la gente siempre les daban a ella y a Hori la tarea de atrapar a las hijas de su amiga. Sin duda su anterior senpai también se sentía molesto – y mucho más que ella – pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado.

En el momento en que él se agacho a su lado pudo ver en su asiento a Kashima con el seño fruncido, parece que las cosas siguen mal entre los dos.

—Ahora qué —murmuro Hori

Sakura no respondió y se quedo mirando a Kashima, finalmente se animó y tocó el tema.

—¿Todo igual en casa? —el mayor titubeo un poco, pero se notaba que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—Todo igual, casi no hablamos mas allá de monosílabos. Dormimos en habitaciones diferentes y… —miro el piso y se sujeto nervioso la manga de su saco. Pero no se atrevió a seguir la oración.

—¿Y?, Hori, después de haber ayudado tanto estos meses a Nozaki con su manga y a mí con los fondos de mis pinturas creo que pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos para poder confiarnos estas cosas —. Al decir esto le apretó fuerte el brazo. Hori suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza.

—Creo que me engaña —en respuesta Chiyo ahogo una risa

—Ella está loca por ti

—No estamos en la secundaria, todo es diferente ahora

—¿Por qué crees que te engaña? No lo podría creer de Kashima.

Hori finalmente levanto la mirada y la enfoco en la menor.

—¿Acaso no la vez? Está teniendo comportamientos más femeninos, dejo una de las obras en las que trabajaba, se le dio por usar siempre vestidos y no quedarse a mi lado. Muchas veces sale y no sé, tampoco me dice, a donde se dirige.

—¿Intentaste hablarlo?

—¡Claro! —se olvido de murmurar y las personas de alrededor se encargaron de hacérselo saber, Sakura divertida se puso el índice en la boca en señal de silencio. Hori avergonzado se rasco la nuca y siguió murmurando —creo que es por eso…

—Hori —ella sabía a qué se refería pero era un tema muy sensible que intentaban no tocar

—Por mi culpa no puede ser madre

Otra vez ese tema, Chiyo para desligarse de la conversación empezó a revisar los alrededores para ver si encontraba a las niñas.

Desde hace dos años sus amigos empezaron a intentar ser padres con ningún resultado, los médicos tampoco les daban muchas esperanzas. En todo ese tiempo los vieron sintiéndose culpables por no poder cumplirle el deseo a su pareja y formar una familia.

—Deja de echarte la culpa por eso.

Kashima se removía en su asiento, cruzaba y volvía a descruzar las piernas. Cada tanto revisaba su celular y luego fijaba su vista nuevamente en su esposo y Chiyo. Luego miro hacia su izquierda, junto al asiento vacío que había dejado Hori, Nozaki estaba viendo su celular, había recibido un mensaje.

Pobre Yuzuki, nadie le prestaba atención a su canto.

Umetaro se giro y le mostó la pantalla a Kashima, en ella se veía una foto de Mayu durmiendo junto a una bebe pelirroja y a Mikoshiba sonriendo haciendo la señal de silencio, junto a una pequeña niña de grandes ojos violetas y pelo negro.

Nozaki guardo su celular sonriente. El tenía una familia y felicidad envidiable, era feo tener que hacerlo pero no puede vivir en una farsa.

—Hori y Sakura tienen una aventura —soltó, el otro solo respondió con una pequeña risa.

—Hablo en serio Nozaki, mientras tu trabajas Hori se pasa horas y horas en tu casa

—"Así que es eso —pensó Nozaki— como los últimos meses el estaba con poco trabajo, Sakura y yo le pedimos ayuda. Kashima todavía no sabe de que trabajo, me pregunto que le habrá inventado" —al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, decidió responderle para así tranquilizarla—No te preocupes, eso es imposible.

—Hay que aceptar la verdad —lo miro afligida—es todo mi culpa, como yo no pude darle un hijo buscó por otro lugar

—"Que forma horrible de ver a su esposo"

—Hori merece algo mejor y Sakura es tan pequeña y adorable.

—¿No eres tu el que lo rechaza? —intentando cambiarle el tema —Hori se queja de la forma que te alejas y el tema de las habitaciones separadas.

Kashima se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Otra vez se centro en su esposo que se había quedado hablando tranquilamente con Sakura en vez de buscar a las niñas. Volvió otra vez a mirar a Nozaki.

—Eso es otro tema

—Mira Kashima, Hori no quiere que te cuente sobre mi trabajo. Pero te puedo decir que lo hago desde mi casa, como también sabrás lo hace Sakura. Hori me ayuda con un tema del trabajo y a Sakura con sus pinturas. Ella esta trabajo en una pintura que ocupa toda una pared y esta tiene mucho fondo con lo que la está ayudando tu esposo —.Noto que Kashima se estaba tranquilizando y sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

—Me llene la cabeza con nada —toca su estomago y aprieta su vestido sonriente—bueno Nozaki, ya es hora que le cuente esto a alguien.

Hori se gira para mirar a su esposa de nuevo, cuando lo hace nota que ella está hablando con Nozaki con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios (esas que hace tiempo no le dirige a él). Seguido de eso el otro se abalanza a abrazarla.

Se irrito al verlo y golpeo con el codo a Sakura, que acababa de notar a las niñas que volvieron a sus asientos.

—¿Qué? —respondió sorprendida acariciándose el brazo, Hori en respuesta le apunta a sus respectivas parejas.

Sakura al ver eso se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo de la sala.

* * *

Algo que amoooo de esta serie son los malentendidos, así que quise hacer que se centre en eso

Espero que haya gustado el capitulo, con el próximo voy a intentar no tardar tanto en subirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin publico el ultimo capitulo, mil perdones por la tardanza.

_Los personajes de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Izumi Tsubaki._

* * *

Noche de Ópera

_Capitulo 3_

A puertas de la sala y entre el tumulto de gente que acababa de ver la función, dos personas más altas de lo normal buscaban con la vista a su respectiva pareja.

— ¿Los ves?

—No—.Contesto una ansiosa Kashima, ahora que se había arreglado el malentendido quería saltar a los brazos de su amado esposo.

Empezaron a pasar entre las personas elegantemente vestidas y llegando a las escaleras vieron en la puerta del baño de damas al pequeño castaño mirando furioso el piso. Kashima no pudo más de la alegría y empezó a correr para su encuentro, cuando el otro la noto dio dos golpes en la puerta.

—Masayuki

No recibió respuesta, solamente siguió apoyado en la pared mirándola con molestia. Unos segundos después abrieron de par en par la puerta del baño, salió Chiyo con el maquillaje corrido y una mirada furiosa.

—C-como…—se detuvo y le dedico una mirada de ayuda a su amigo.

— ¿COMO PUDIERON? —grito el mayor. Kashima se detuvo a unos pasos de los dos y Nozaki se apuro en alcanzarla, con el grito de Hori la gente interesada en salir del teatro giro la vista—¿Qué mierda te pasa Nozaki? Tienes una esposa que te ama, dos hermosas hijas. Soy tu amigo, desde hace años te estoy ayudando con el manga y me haces esto—. Cada vez que hablaba se acercaba mas, para el público que se había formado era hasta cierto punto gracioso ver al pequeño con ambas manos formando puños con un rostro que claramente reflejaba querer golpear a otro hombre que le llevaba dos cabezas.

— ¿Qué? —solo atino a responder Nozaki. Tanto él como la actriz a su lado no sabían como reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? ¿QUE? —Los labios de Hori se seguían moviendo pero sin soltar palabra.

—¡INFIEL!—grito Sakura y tapo su rostro con sus manos.

La habitación se cubrió de silencio, mientras el anterior publico de Yuzuki susurraba sobre lo que estaban viendo, la cantante junto a su familia entraron a la sala. Esta estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y ya cambiada con su ropa de calle, a su lado Wakamatsu la seguía adormilado con un rostro totalmente escrito con diferentes cosméticos y más adelante llegaban a los saltos dos niñas.

Sakura al ver a su amiga fue corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla.

— ¡Nozaki me fue infiel con Kashima!

— ¿Qué? —gritaron los nombrados, Wakamatsu todavía no se despertaba para recibir algo de lo que sucedía y Seo estaba demasiado sorprendida por el abrazo. Así que intento sacarse a su amiga de encima.

—Sakura-chan es un malentendido—se apresuro en decir Kashima.

—Es cierto Chiyo, por favor escúchanos.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuchemos? —Respondió en su lugar Hori— ¿No te pude dar…?—corto en la mitad de la palabra mientras miraba a su esposa.

—Tú no eres de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tan apresuradas, ¿En serio creen que les podríamos hacer algo así? —"aunque hasta hace un momento Kashima creyó algo parecido" se paró a pensar.

Mirando a su amiga derramando lagrimas y su marido furioso y esperando la oportunidad para golpear a Nozaki, decidió soltarlo de un golpe.

—Estoy embarazada

Hubo una sorpresa general en la sala, Seo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

— ¿Y es de Nozaki?—respondió la castaña

Chiyo dio un pequeño chillido en el pecho de su amiga y Hori se puso blanco.

—Siempre fue mi culpa—dijo el mayor casi sin voz.

Kashima quedo desconcertada, no entendía como las cosas llegaron a ese punto. No solo se había convertido en la amante de Nozaki, sino que también esperaba su hijo. Le tocaron el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Hori, tu y Kashima van a ser padres. Esto es un gran malentendido—dijo Nozaki con su acostumbrada voz neutral—Felicidades—esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero… como… nosotros… no—sus ojos no sabían donde mirar y su boca que decir.

—A veces ocurre—respondió Kashima

—Pero nosotros…

—Estoy de cinco meses—se levanto el vestido y mostró una adorable panza en crecimiento, acompañada de sus confiables shorts.—No me animaba a contártelo porque… es una historia larga.

—Estas embarazada

—Sip

Sakura soltó a su amiga y una sonrisa alumbro su rostro. Las gemelas empezaron a aplaudir, Wakamatsu que se encontraba ya más despierto adorno sus ojos con un par de lágrimas mientras su esposa lo agachaba para poder rodearlo por los hombros.

Hori solamente se quedo en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero al igual que sucedía con su amigo, su rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas. Al ver esto Kashima corrió a su lado.

—No, no llores—dijo al abrazarlo—te dije que no es de Nozaki.

El teatro empezó, finalmente, a vaciarse entre comentarios sobre el espectáculo sorpresa. Cuando las parejas estaban por salir junto a la multitud, escucharon que llamaban a la cantante.

Esta se giro y vio que se acercaba su hermano con su esposa.

— ¡IO! —saludo la cantante—¿Les gusto el concierto?

—Estuviste increíble Yuzuki—respondió la mangaka

—Sí, bastante bien—la siguió Ryouzuke desinteresado — ¿vamos yendo? Tus hijas ya se habrán cansado de revisar bolsos y Miyako esta apurada por regresar.

Seo la miro extrañada.

—Qué raro cuñada, además nuestra casa está más cerca. Pensaba ir directo.

—No, quédate en la nuestra. Tú debes estar exhausta por la función y el pobre Wakamatsu se cae del sueño —. Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

—Tienes una cara rara, ¿Por qué insistes? —en respuesta solo recibió otra sonrisa. A continuación entendieron porque de la insistencia, se venía acercando el anterior editor de Miyako y Nozaki.

—Miyako-san gracias por la invitación—dijo un Maeno feliz cuando estuvo a su lado—aunque Miyamae-kun se quedo dormido a mitad de la función—río mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su acompañante

—¡ESE FUISTE TÚ! —lo interrumpe Ken apartándole la mano. Los presentes se sorprendieron al verlo, ya que había perdido peso y su apariencia tuvo un gran giro.

—Sabes Miyako, —continúo sin prestarle atención—Miyamae estuvo quejándose porque no tenemos como volver y ya que tu nos insististe tanto para que vengamos, debes ocuparte de nuestro regreso… —piensa durante un momento—en el camino podemos pasar por un par de bares.

Miyako solo le contesto con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella nunca lo había invitado solo le menciono el evento y el se auto invito. Ryouzuke al ver que su pobre esposa se estaba cansando del editor se unió a la charla.

—Lo siento, pero ya habíamos arreglado volver con la familia de mi hermana—al terminar de decir esto sus acompañantes se habían apurado por llegar a la puerta. Como también hace tiempo lo habían hecho el resto de sus amigos, salteando a Nozaki que le dio una reverencia a Miyamae, se disculpo y se apresuro en alcanzar a su esposa. En instantes Ryouzuke lo acompaño no sin antes dirigirle una mala mirada a Maeno, puede ser increíblemente insoportable pero también lo era en atractivo y le molesta que su querida continué, aunque no quiera, teniendo relación con el.

Al ver que se habían quedado solos, Maeno rodeo con el hombro a Ken y lo guío a una noche de bar en bar en que lo haría acabar con su salario.

El departamento de Mayu y Mikoshiba era la que estaba mas cerca del teatro, así que Nozaki y Sakura fueron los primeros en llegar. Tocaron el timbre y antes de que puedan tocarlo por segunda vez les abrió un exhausto pelirrojo. Les pidió que no hicieran ruido y les trajo una por una a las niñas que habían quedado dormidas.

Después de despedirlos se fue a acostar junto a su pareja.

—Padre—susurro Mayu

—¿Qué? —respondió Mikoshiba pensando que su pareja hablaba dormido

—Padres—aclaro mientras apenas se levantaba para llegar a abrazar por la cintura a Mikoshiba.

Con todos estos años ya había entendido a nivel de Nozaki la conversación con monosílabos y le gustaba lo que había dicho. Acaricio el cabello de Mayu y delicadamente le dio un beso en la frente.

—Si, a mi también me gustaría que seamos padres.

Y mientras que a un Ken distraído cierto editor molesto le robaba un beso; Hori junto a Kashima se recostaban, después de tanto tiempo, en su cama matrimonial. Tomados de las manos disponían de hablar durante toda la noche sobre su futuro hijo.

Masayuki cada tanto tocando la panza de Kashima, está deseando que sea niña así podía cumplir el sueño de su padre de convertirse en princesa y Hori recordándose que estaba embarazada y que no podía golpearla. Con esto se emocionaba otra vez.

En otro lugar bastante alejado, Miyako abría la puerta de su casa y su hijo se apresuraba por apagar la tele y fingir que estaba durmiendo. Las primeras que se dieron cuenta fueron las gemelas que se pusieron a saltar en su cama y le terminaron obligando que le leyera un cuento.

Ambas parejas se fueron a dormir, antes de hacerlo Yuzuki se burlo otra vez de Wakamatsu por quedarse dormido en la obra y este en respuesta la molesto diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Ella con su tumulto de emociones simplemente se fue cantando a ponerse el piyama y antes de que se diera cuenta Waka había caído dormido fuera de la cama. Se burlarían de eso en la mañana.

Por último, Nozaki estaciono la camioneta y entraron con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido en su casa. Cada uno cargando a una niña que llevaron una a su cama y a la mas pequeña a su cuna.

Antes de entrar a su habitación Sakura tiro de la camisa de Umetaro, el detuvo su marcha y se giro para verla. Ella estaba sonrojada y mantenía la vista en el suelo.

—Nozaki-kun—con solo eso noto que ella se sentía mal por algo, desde hace tiempo lo llamaba solamente por su nombre—siento no haber confiado en ti—al decir esto apretó mas fuerte la mano sobre su camisa.

Nozaki sonrió.

—Te amo mas de lo que pudieras imaginar—después de esto beso a una sorprendida y aún mas sonrojada Sakura. Mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie para poder corresponder el beso, el pensó en lo feliz que era.

FIN

* * *

¿El final esta demasiado romanticon no?

Gracias por los comentarios, espero no haber cambiado mucho la personalidad de los personajes (hice lo posible por no hacerlo) y perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo amo todas las parejas de la serie y quería meterlas todas XD

Por si no recuerdan (o talvez solamente vieron el anime), Mayu es el hermano de Nozaki y Ryouzuke (aunque no se me confirmo en el manga, se me hace bastante obvio) es un el hermano mayor de Seo que esta enamorado de Miyako.


End file.
